Electric Déjà Vu
by Kagetsuya
Summary: Sequel to Eden's Boys. Raphael makes the band's end-of-tour concert something no one will forget for quite a while.


** Title:** Electric Déjà Vu  
** Author:** Kagetsuya (KumagoroFluff@aol.com)  
** Warnings:** Shounen-ai, unbeta-ed, OOCness (probably), author insanity, excessive bishounenness, AU/TWT  
** Writing Conventions:** * * * * * = scene change; [ ] = song lyrics  
** Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot. Earthian belongs to Kouga Yun. Original charas are in no way associated with their namesakes; the names, I just plucked outta the air at random.  
** Notes:** What can I say? Divine inspiration hit. Big huggles and thankles to Ser, my wonderful partner in crime, AKA my thesaurus, who helped me with the song and agreed to beta the fic... some day... XD Speaking of which, Electric Déjà Vu (the song) is © K, June 2002. No taking. 'Tis MINE.  
  
  
  


Electric Déjà Vu  
written by: K  
  
  


"Mi-Mi-Mi... Miyuki-chan..."

Tearing her gaze away from the skyscrapers of Honolulu, Hawaii, seventeen-year-old Sakurai Miyuki cast a questioning glance at the friend and penpal she had come to visit over the summer, Jennifer Gabarain.

"Eh? Nan desu ka, Jen-chan?"

"I... I think..."

Miyuki gave a faint frown as Jennifer attempted to stammer out whatever it was she wanted. Her friend had never been this--well, speechless, in a word; she was, in fact, quite the opposite, being one of those people who never had any trouble speaking their mind, no matter when or what. And so, unable to come to any plausible conclusion, Miyuki contented herself to take the two cups of momi milk tea¹ out of the other girl's hands in case there was a danger of her fainting and wait for whatever it was that Jennifer wished to say.

"Oh, God... In--in there." Jennifer waved a shaky hand at the interior of Coffee or Tea.² "I think I just... just saw... But it couldn't be... I thought..."

"Here. Drink."

Gratefully, she accepted her milk tea from the Japanese girl and took a huge sip. "Thanks," she breathed when she was done.

Miyuki smiled. "Are you coherent now?"

"Y--yes. Quite. It's just... Do you remember our first letters to each other?"

Where in the world was she going with this? "Ano... Hai." A slow nod.

"Do you remember why you chose me?"

"Ah... You were--quite intriguing."

To put it mildly. The girl had enough obsession to match herself and several of her friends back home at the same time. And as much eagerness to learn about the Japanese culture, to boot. Jennifer never seemed to run out of questions for her Japanese counterpart; her curiosity of the world was quite intense, she'd once said, even laughed that she would run out of things to wonder about by the time she was thirty.

"Eto..." Confused, but willing to go along, Miyuki ticked off the details that came to mind. "You love anime, especially the older ones. You were quite particular about Yoroiden Samurai Troopers because you were born on Date Seiji's birthday and your sister, Lisa-san, was born on Sanada Ryo's. Oh, and Initial D, because you love street racing, even if all you do is watch and talk to guys about it because you don't have a car of your own or even your license yet. Ano... Your dream is to become a famous mangaka... Your favorite music is Japanese music and your favorite bands are Eden's Boys and--"

"Stop."

Miyuki blinked at her friend, who was beginning to look remarkably excited. "Eh?"

"Where are we going on Sunday night?" Jennifer looked positively ready to start dancing in her chair.

No... She couldn't possibly be talking about... "Aloha Stadium. For the concert. You won backstage passes from that radio station a couple weeks ago..."

Expecting the her to once again look as if she was going to hyperventilate, the Japanese girl was quite surprised when she asked ever-so-calmly, "Do you remember anything about Raphael deciding to cut his hair? Like shoulder-length, maybe?" Then she shook her head. "No. He already mentioned he preferred it long. I wonder..."

"Did something--um--happen in there, Jen-chan? You're not making much sense."

"Well, um..." Again with the head-shaking. "Sort of. I mean..." She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered excitedly, "There's this guy in there and, I swear, he is the _spittin' image_ of Raphael."

Eyes widening: "H... hontou desu ka?"

"Yeah! God, I thought I was gonna faint right then and there." She giggled, voice the slightest bit shaky. "But his hair's way shorter. Like yours, you know, up to right here." She indicated it with her hand an inch and a half above her shoulder. "So it couldn't have been him. And besides, I suppose there would be a million screeching fans around by now if it was really him. But could you just _imagine_?!"

Miyuki nodded, speechless; the vocalist was her favorite band member. And someone who looked just like him? She _had_ to see that. She began to rise, but stopped.

"You could ask him, Jen-chan. You know, on Sunday?"

Something sparked in the teenager's eyes. "That's _right_! The passes! Oh, wow. We really get to meet them, don't we? I must have a million things to tell them." Jennifer giggled again. "My friend, Francis, she mentioned something about banana bread. I can't remember what it was. Suppose I'll ask her again later. Oh, it really _sucks_ that she got grounded. I wanted her to come along, too..."

Miyuki's gaze chose that moment to slide to the trio sitting at the table on the door's left side. Perhaps it was because the violet-haired young man had burst into quite a violent fit of laughter. The blond sitting next to him seemed about ready to do so, too, doing a fair job of refusing to submit to the urge, she noticed, while the other...

Well, with his back to her, she couldn't quite get a look at him, nor hear what he was saying, but she was utterly _sure_ from his tone that he was completely _exasperated_ by something.

* * * * *

Butterflies. Again.

'Just like clockwork.'

Bemused smile on his lips despite himself, Raphael turned back to the window and the task at hand, once again thanking whichever deity in the heavens had listened and granted a bus with windows thick enough to somewhat soften the noise outside. And what a noise it was, the anticipating yells of a crowd three-fourths composed of females, most of which were teenage girls.

He gazed at his companions, trying to squelch the fluttering feeling in his stomach that usually surfaced at times like this. After a year of concerts, television appearances, interviews for various magazines, and basically everything that came with the life of being a rock star, and he _still_ hadn't gotten rid of it. Or at least gotten used to it; he could settle for that.

None of his band mates seemed to have the same problem, and for that he felt a brief flare of irritation. Chihaya was having the time of his life up at the front of the bus, waving and blowing kisses to the fans. Michael and Kagetsuya were up there with him and, though not quite as hyperactive as the youngest band member, seemed to be quite calm and collected, giving their shares of waves and the occasional charming smile to the masses outside.

"Look a bit pale, love. Nervous?"

Honey-colored eyes amused, the only female on the bus plopped down unceremoniously beside him on the seat, tying off her long, black braid with a flourish.

Ah. Another highlight of his day.

Isabella Katrina Klausen Sakakibara--known to them all as simply "Isa"--was the craziest Earthian he had ever met. Not that he ever entertained thoughts of meeting someone even more insane, or course.

'Not that it's even remotely possible.'

As usual, the woman was dressed in black--leather trenchcoat, pants, boots, and halfgloves, midriff, and shades--a look that gave her a dangerous air. The katana that hung at her side--razor sharp and immaculately polished until its shine hurt the eyes, as he could expect--of course, did nothing to alleviate the impression she gave. Not that she said or did anything to do so, anyway. In fact, she was quite known to brandish the sword--and demonstrate the fact that she did indeed know damn well how to use it--when there was, as she viewed it, sufficient reason. A month after Eden's Boys began on their road to fame and stardom, it was well-known that this particular woman was someone you didn't want to get in the way of. When she meant business, everyone knew to keep well out of her way.

Not that is was a bad thing. In fact, it was quite the opposite, Isa being quite the manager when she wasn't scaring off over-eager fans and reporters with her impromptu shows of swordsmanship; Sternlied Records would not for any reason have hired her otherwise, he expected. And, besides, if not for her ambition, never-look-before-you-leap method of going about things, and the connections she seemed to have everywhere they went, he suspected Eden's Boys would not be where they were now.

Raphael shrugged in answer to her inquiry. "It's nothing new."

"You might try fighting it off like Chihaya over there. Heaven knows you've got as much energy as he does." She smirked at his expression. "When one's been with the four of you for a year, one gets to know more than most people. It's true, though, you know. But you don't show it offstage. Nor do you express it like he does."

"Huh."

"Wanna know something else?"

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"It's worse than usual. And I know why."

"Indulge me."

"The last song."

He didn't know three simple words could make his stomach lurch horribly, as if he were on a roller coaster going downhill at a hundred miles an hour. But it did, amazingly, and he did _not_ like it.

"I can also tell you're planning something. But don't worry. I won't spill the secret. Cross my heart." There was that wicked glint in her eye they had all learned to become wary of. "Gambatte, Raphael. Whatever it is, what a blast to end the tour."

With a heavily exaggerated wink, she rose and made her way back to the front of the bus. Unable to say a thing, Raphael merely glared at her retreating back, knowing that _she_ knew he was doing so, what with that damned sixth sense she seemed to have.

'Scary woman.'

* * * * *

All in all, it went well. Exceedingly well, in fact. At least--for Raphael, anyway--until their last number.

"Minna, arigatou!"

Chihaya's yell got a massive tidal wave of screaming and cheering in reply.

The young man laughed gleefully. "If the concert could last forever, that would be great, ne?"

Another few moments of noise.

"And now, for our final song... Electric Déjà Vu!"

The screams were deafening.

Chihaya and Kagetsuya flashed him grins, the younger angel adding a thumbs up. Michael gave him his most winning smile, amusement flashing in his sapphire eyes.

Electric Déjà Vu. How ironic that title was. How... appropriate.

The first notes of the song washed over him and there was no more time for further thought.

[ Across a sea of silken whispers  
Plays your sweet, silent melody ]

Raphael stalked slowly across the stage, purring out the opening lines of the song, black trenchcoat swirling about him. He might as well have been deaf for all he heard the wave of screams let out by the audience.

[ The lights draw toward you, mesmerized  
Yet you easily outshine them all ]

One hand began working on the leather straps of his coat as he continued to sing.

[ Your eyes speak of pain, your touch of pleasure  
Awakening times faded from memory ]

The leather garment began to slip off his shoulders. There was a collective gasp from the audience, one that turned to a deafening roar in a moment, as they realized what was happening.

[ It's electric, this haunting emotion  
Fluttering at soul's edge  
Exhilarating, this secret language of hearts  
Whispering stories of long ago ]

Inch by inch, he let the coat slide.

[ It's destiny ]

His gaze caught on Michael's. The bassist smiled, eyes drinking in the sight of him.

'Just wait,' he promised the other angel silently. 'I have yet to begin.'

[ It's electric déjà vu ]

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to make his way to the other side of the stage.

[ Your song calls, your caresses beckon  
The timeless stars cannot refuse ]

There was a questioning look in those sapphire orbs.

He didn't notice.

[ It's electric, I can't get enough  
Drowning in this sweet poison  
Intoxicating, this song without words  
Holding back the night's untimely end ]

He began to circle the bassist. Loosely at first, slowly closing in.

[ It's destiny  
It's electric déjà vu ]

Curiosity was slowly turning into surprise. Raphael let himself smile... but only inwardly. He knew _exactly_ what was going on through the blond's head.

_This is definitely _not_ how it's supposed to go._

'Yes, Isa, your end-of-tour blast.'

[ It's electric, this haunting emotion  
Fluttering at soul's edge  
Exhilarating, this secret language of hearts  
Whispering stories of long ago ]

He was so close.

Tantalizingly close.

A hair's breadth away. They were almost touching.

[ It's destiny ]

Despite all this, not _once_ did Michael falter.

[ It's electric déjà vu ]

A smile crossed the blond's features. Slow, guileless.

Raphael allowed the corners of his lips to twitch just a _fraction_ upwards.

[ It's electric ]

He stopped right in front of Michael, repeating those two words, letting his voice fade. With each repetition, he leaned closer and closer...

[ It's electric ]

Until their lips...

[ It's electric ]

Were almost...

[ It's electric ]

Touching.

[ Déjà vu ]

This a last, harsh whisper.

They hadn't noticed the audience's silence until the earth-shattering roar of their cheers.

* * * * *

Excerpts taken from a random pop music magazine article...

Japanese rock band Eden's Boys ended their tour, _Wings_, on Sunday, June 16, 2002 at the Aloha Stadium in Hawaii, marking the one year anniversary of the debut of their first single, titled 'Eternity.' The four member band quickly rose to the top of the charts in Japan and, eventually, a few other countries around the world. This, stated by manager Isabella Sakakibara, is due to their music's versatility. All four of the band members are fluent in several languages besides Japanese, which has worked entirely to their advantage, not only in their music, but also with their fans.

.........................................

The concert ended with the popular 'Electric Déjà Vu," which has been running as number one on the Japanese charts for two straight weeks. This was a performance unlike any other.

"I thought I was gonna faint!" exclaimed one fan. "[Raphael] was strutting all over the stage! I couldn't believe it!"

.........................................

Kagetsuya and Chihaya, drummer and guitarist of the band, have admitted of their relationship from the start. The other two, on the other hand, could never be persuaded to divulge anything about their personal lives.

This last concert could provide all the answers needed.

"Oh, my God, you should have _seen_ Raphael!" exults seventeen-year-old Jennifer Gabarain, who attended the concert. "He was so _into it_!...... And when he moved in on Michael... Oh, man!"

That performance has raised several new questions about the band members' relationships with each other.

Of course, the only answer that has been received from them has been their usual "No comment." so there is only speculation.

-------------------------------------------  
1: momi milk tea - milk tea with tapioca balls at the bottom. It's sssuuupppeeerrrrrr goooooddd.. XD  
2: in Kaimuki somewhere. They have the best momi tea (see above) in the world! (IMHO)  
-------------------------------------------

Argh. It was supposed to come out June 16th. Why? The exact anniversary of the "Eden's Boys" fic's debut. XD Divine inspiration. Sue me... Or not. ^___^;;


End file.
